Minecart
A Minecart is a vehicle which players can use to ride along a system of Rails. Source *Minecarts can be crafted by placing 5 iron ingots in a Crafting Table (detailed below). *Minecarts can also occasionally be found within Abandoned Mineshafts. Mechanics Minecarts are used for transportation, without a player having to give much manual effort. Minecarts are the fastest way to move between places on solid ground. However, they require a system of Rails to be placed, so they can travel from one place to another. Thus, minecarts are more effective for transporting players across commonly-traversed ground. Any Player or Mob may sit in and ride a minecart along a rail. They may also push a minecart along a rail, by walking into it. In addition, players may grab and push a minecart along a rail by holding the right-click mouse button. Placing a Chest inside a minecart creates a Minecart with Chest which can be used to store items and blocks. Placing a Furnace inside a minecart creates a Minecart with Furnace which can push other minecarts along a track, if fuel is added to the furnace. Rails Minecarts require Rails on the ground in order to move. There are four different types of rails: a basic Rail, a Powered Rail, a Detector Rail, and an Activator Rail. Basic rails are used for moving the minecart without any boosts. They are the most commonly used because they use relatively less-expensive resources, compared to the two other varieties of rails. A powered rail is used to give the minecart a boost of speed as it moves along the railway, and requires a Redstone charge in order to activate. Detector rails are typically placed directly next to powered rails in a rail system, as they generate the redstone charge needed to activate the powered rail. The detector rail generates this charge as the minecart passes over it. Activator rails are a special type of rail which, when powered by a redstone charge, will detonate a Minecart with TNT as it passes over. If a mob or player is in a minecart as it passes over an active activator rail, they get ejected out of the minecart. Crafting |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-8 = |box1-5 = |box2-8 = |box2-5 = }} |product2 = |box1-8 = |box1-5 = |box2-8 = |box2-5 = }} Trivia *If a player puts a Saddle on a Pig, and then manages to get into a minecart, they can ride the minecart without a rail system. The controls are: (default) for forward, (default) for left, and (default) for right. *Minecarts that run into an Iron Golem will bounce off, instead of picking up the iron golem. This also happens with smaller mobs. *When a minecart abruptly hits a solid block (like Stone) while moving along a rail, there is a unique sound effect of metal clanging. *Minecarts can sometimes glitch, so the rider can't get out of them. *Between Snapshots 14w11a and 14w17a, if a minecart was moving too fast, and it needed to turn, it would derail. **Also, between snapshots 14w11a and 14w17a, minecarts could travel much faster in a straight line. *An Arrow fired from a Bow at full power can destroy a minecart. Gallery Category:Transportation Category:Minecart Category:Items Category:Not Stackable Category:Entity Category:Crafting